The Confluence
by littlemissmicronation
Summary: A mirror can show you many things; beauty, truth, tragedy, sin. Yes, a mirror can show you so many things, and new worlds are one of them.
1. Prologue, Part One

Alice sat in her living room on a Tuesday night, a leather-bound book heavy in her lap. Her sparkling emerald eyes scanned the parchment with interest and curiosity, quietly sipping her tea as she did so.

Uneasiness continued to creep over her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with alarm. Unable to bear the feeling any longer, she slammed the book closed and set it on the table next to her. An eerie silence drifted over the house. _Something was about to happen. She knew it. Something magical._

* * *

Lúvísa felt as if there had been an old chill in the air today. She was all alone in the house with the exception of Ekaterina and Hirokiken*, who were both quietly napping in Ekaterina and Petra's room upstairs. Her striking cobalt blue eyes found the pretty golden roses in Birgitta's newest addition to her vase collection. What was that boy's name again... Wiley, wasn't it?

The flowers had been a gift on Petra's birthday, if she remembered correctly. She did, however, remember that Ekaterina had stomped her feet in anger and jealously asked where her flowers were. Wiley, who evidently couldn't come up with a better excuse, had winked and said he wasn't able to find any flowers that could compare to her beauty. She took the excuse and blushed as red as her hair, Petra teasing her for the rest of the party.

'Ah, young love,' she mused, cupping her cheek with a porcelain hand. She sighed and tucked a long strand of pale blond hair behind her ear as she moved to go open the window.

The cold air shocked and invigorated her. _Something was coming. And it was coming, fast._

* * *

Ruxandra burst into dance as her favourite song began to play, while she swept the floors of her old Romanian castle. God, this place needed a clean up. But it was so biggg.

Her music echoed through the stone walls as she danced from room to room. Her long and dark strawberry blond hair whipped around as she twirled. Pausing the music, she frowned. There was still a looong way to go. She debated calling Mirela for aid. Or perhaps Alice and Lúvísa would be of more assistance?

She snapped her fingers before bouncing up the grey stairs, her cleaning equipment floating behind her.

Stopping in mid-bounce, she snapped her fingers once more and permitted the cleaning equipment to clack on the floor.

 _She needed to warn the others. Something was coming any minute now._

* * *

[ **Author's Note:** Hello again! If you couldn't tell I've changed my username a few times and finally settled on this one! This is my first ever Hetalia fan fiction (that I've uploaded at least), so I hope it'll turn out alright and most of the characters are in character! Since Nyotalia is one of my favourite things about APH, I decided, 'Why not write about it?'

Now if you know me, you'll understand I have a horrible habit of posting one or two chapters of a story, get one or two likes or reviews, then later decide I dislike it so I delete it or just say 'On Hiatus'. I'm sorry. I just find that my writing style changes a lot and I can't help hating my old stories with a passion, even though I know some people like them. I deeply and truly apologize, and I hope it's not the same with this one! And to that person who reviewed my Percy Jackson story: Annabeth will show up, I promise. I was so upset that I'd only got a few reviews that I'd put it on hiatus/'rewrite'. I'm sorry that I've got you raging. I'll make sure to revise it and reedit it and then I'll repost it. I don't know how long it'll take, but I promise I'll try. I can't guarantee you anything, but I'll try.

I know this is short, but this is only the first part of the prologue bit. I hope you'll enjoy it a bit! The second portion will be posted right after!

And for your knowledge...

Alice = Fem!England

Lúvísa = Fem!Norway

Ekaterina = Fem!Ladonia

Hirokiken = Male!Hanatamago

Petra = Fem!Sealand

Birgitta = Fem!Sweden

Wiley = Male!Wy

Ruxandra = Fem!Romania

Mirela = Fem!Bulgaria

Hirokiken* - I know you're probably wondering why I chose 'Hirokiken' as the name for Hanatamago's male counterpart. If you don't remember, Hanatamago is Finland's pet dog (a Maltese, I think...) who can speak around Christmas time and is rumoured to represent the Aland Islands as she lives with both Finland and Sweden. As Finland has demonstrated his horrible naming tendencies, they settled on Hanatamago, a combination of Japanese 'hana' and 'tamale', respectively 'flower' and 'egg' and therefore, 'flower egg'. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find a name - originally I thought Hanatamago was Finnish for flower egg, but after looking the dog up, I found it wasn't. So to get the name I combined 'hiro' and 'liken', respectively 'prospering' and 'peril' and therefore 'prospering peril'. Seems like something Finland would name a dog. I may change the name in the future, so beware! And I'm only going to say this once - **everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya. Sorry if I spelt that wrong.**

Stay super!

\- Love, missmicro-chan!]


	2. Prologue, Part Two

**Meanwhile, in the Hetaverse...**

"And that's how I think we should solve global warming!" America concluded with enthusiasm. England facepalmed.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard of, you bloody git!" he cried. "It'll never work!"

"Why not?" America pouted. England began to mercilessly point out all the flaws in the plan. "Geez dude, I get it!"

Veneziano* came running up to Germany, a beautifully designed vase in his hands. It looked old and untouched. "Germany, a-Germany! Look at a-what I found!"

"Seems Greek..." Greece squinted his eyes as if to get a better look but ended up falling asleep again.

"That originated in Korea, da-ze!" South Korea yelled childishly. A few personifications sweatdropped, but a majority simply ignored the dark-haired country.

"Hai, I agree with Mr. Greece. It seems rike a Greek design," Japan said softly, long dark bangs adding to his timid look and petit stature.

"Why can't you have your own damned opinion for once?!" Switzerland sighed agitatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wished Liechtenstein had allowed him to bring his gun. Or his peace prize. Either would do.

"Bruder*! Be kinder to Mister Japan, ja?" Liechtenstein scolded gently as she fixed the long silk purple ribbon in her hair. Switzerland softened his gaze and she could've sworn she saw his mouth twitch upwards the tiniest bit.

"Everybody shut up! The meeting is about to start!" Germany's deep, stern voice cut straight through the chaos. Everyone took their respective seats, a few more reluctant than others, whether they though the meeting would end terribly anyways, they sat next to a country they greatly disliked, or in Romano's* case, simply weren't fond of the German.

"Jou vill all take seven or eight minutes to speak..." As usual, Germany began to explain the rules when Veneziano's hand shot in the air. "Yes, vhat now, Italy*?" Germany asked reluctantly, as if he knew what were about to happen. Romano shot him a dirty look from across the room.

Veneziano held a puzzled look on his face, which wasn't entirely unusual. He showed off what appeared to be cracked piece of mirror, as it still reflected light. "I-a found this in the vase!" He informed them. England's eyes widened.

"Pass that here, Italy," England told him with urgency. Romano glared at the emerald-eyed man. Veneziano handed it to him. England's eyes glinted with a dangerous light.

"Vhat iz it, Angleterre?" A thick French accent asked in curiosity, leaning over the bushy-browed country's shoulder. England shooed him off.

"Stay away, vile frog," he scowled. "This is an incredulous piece of magic! It belongs to a special mirror that reflects other worlds!"

Most of the personifications gasped in awe. While not all countries encountered magic, some had more magical influence than others and therefore believed more. Even those who didn't believe, knew England wasn't making it up by the way his eyes shone.

"Toss it here, old man," Romania snickered from his place in the meeting room, in between Ukraine and Bulgaria.

"Can you catch?" England's voice dripped with sarcasm as he threw with amazing precision. Romania's hand shot up at the right moment and snatched it with ease for an impressive catch. Smirking, he sank back into his chair to examine the shimmery wedge of glass. As he inspected it, he began to mutter things in Romanian under his breath to purposely scare the others. It worked because Hungary immediately cried something about evil and tackled him, continuously hitting him with her frying pan. The mirror fraction went skidding across the floor.

Fights like these (especially between Hungary and Romania) broke out all the time in the meeting room; that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that the wedge of mirror was beginning to glow. In that one moment of pure chaos and confusion, the light whisked everyone away, leaving nothin behind as it faded away, and anyone who had previously been there certainly was't anymore.

* * *

 **The Phony Nation Table (Another Room,** **desu-yo!)**

"Do you hear that?" Sealand cried, flailing his arms wildly.

Molossia raised a dark eyebrow. "I don't hear a thing..."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "It's never that quiet! They must be doing some super top secret nation stuff!"

Understanding Sealand was just secretly worried about his brother and adopted mother and father, Ladonia sighed. "We'll go check it out, stupid..."

The micronations made their way to the meeting room swiftly and soundly, having previous experience in the stealth department. The three older males managed to shift the heavy oak wood doors so they opened. Expecting lots of chatter and just pure destruction, they were both surprised and anxious to be met with nothing but an eerie silence and slight wind.

"Wow..." Wy's shoulders drooped. "Sealand was right... for once."

Sealand simply watched the empty scene before him in nervousness, before realizing what Wy said about him. "Hey! Take that back Wy, you big meanie-"

"Shhh," Kugelmugel silenced them. "What if they're just testing us, to see if we're worthy of becoming nations? Is that art?"

Sealand tapped his chin. "It's a plausible idea... Good thinking, Kugel! What do you guys think?"

Hutt River rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. "Your perceptiveness dazzles me! Now maybe we should go? What if they come back, and we get in trouble?"

Molossia snorted. "Does it look like anyone'll be comin' back anytime soon, fancy pants?"

"Well, no..." Hutt River furrowed his thick brows.

"Exactly, so why ya worryin'?"

The two broke out into another argument, per usual.

"Guys!" Seborga cried, waving a mysterious object about. "Look at a-this!"

"What is it, Seborga?" Wy groaned as the other micronations surrounded him out of curiosity, even Molossia and Hutt River, who had stopped their verbal disagreement. He showed them a glinting segment of glass, that looked like it belonged to a mirror.

"How pretty," Kugelmugel murmured, watching it shimmer with his pale amethyst eyes. And just like that, each of the micronations were whisked away, just like the others had been...

* * *

[ **Author's Note:** Told you it would be up right after! So the original characters will simply be called by their country names, unless I decide differently later. I have a soft spot for the micronations, if you couldn't tell. They're my absolute favourite Hetagroup, the Nordics closing in quickly! They'll definitely be somewhat of a main focus in the story as I simply adore them, hence my username! If I had to choose a favourite it would probably be Ladonia, though Wy in my opinion is an obligatory favourite as she's the only girl. Chapter 1 should be coming soon, maybe in a few hours! Also, I have to warn you from now, update times will be strange. I usually have school on weekdays, so until Winter Break, you'll have to bear with me a bit. I do tend to write a lot at night (I find that's when I do my best work), so there will probably be the odd update time on weekdays if I'm permitted to.

Stay super!

\- Love, missmicro-chan!]


	3. A Beautiful, Beautiful New World

It was about time England opened those green, green eyes of his, and once he did he was met with the sight of mirthful golden ones. They were glossy and hued orange, like the colour of a sunset. They were pretty but they held this darkness beneath them, the kind that told him that this person had seen too much when they'd known so little. It was that sort of look where you could tell they were deeply shattered but thought they could mend themself - a feeling the bushy-browed male knew all too well.

It was then England noticed the face in front of him, and if he ever looked back upon that day, he'd think himself stupid; they were eyes, of course they'd be attached to a face! "BLOODY HELL!" England shrieked, undignified as he scrambled backwards. And of co

* * *

urse, it just had to have been a woman he accidents tally screamed in the face of, and shown fear to. He clutched a hand to his heart which was buried beneath a layer of skin, a dress shirt, and a green army jacket.

"What a relief," she said in a thick accent that vaguely seemed Italian, "I-a almost thought you were-a dead!"

She was a nice-looking women with very dark and curly hair from which two curls sprouted and they looked suspiciously like Veneziano and Romano's - and England let his mind wander to whether they were related, because it was most certainly plausible - and her face was adorned with a cheerful smile.

"I was-a informed you were-a coming," she told him with a kind smile, "err... just-a not like this, heh." She gestured to what England could now make out as a rather sizeable group of bodies, each of which the green-wearing man could recognize as the countries whom he had seen at the world meeting. And wait - was that **_Sealand_**?!

"Um, excuse me, if you don't mind me asking," England gritted his teeth as he attempted to be polite, though it was hard when all these possibly **dead** bodies of his friends were littering the floor, "but **what did you do to them**?"

The women wrinkled her nose and looked slightly offended but then laughed. It was a pretty laugh, the kind that sounds like bells and England couldn't help but think that suited her a whole lot. He shook the thought out of his head - her voice snapped him out of his thoughts anyways. "Me?" She giggled. "You're-a so silly! I didn't do-a nothing! You-a weren't wrong when you-a told the others that mirror could-a take you places, and very special places at-a that, too!"

England couldn't help but furrow his brows at the sudden revelation. It's not like he hadn't known, he just hadn't expected it to happen like this. "Then why are they like this?" He tilted his head, because even that he didn't know, at least nothing came to mind.

"Oh, they're just-a tired! It's a-like, let's say, the-a magical form of jet lag, no?"

And then thought struck him so quickly, he wasn't even sure what made him say, but he needed the answer and now. " _Do you know who I am_?"

"Mr. Arthur Kirkland, supposedly aged about 23, the-a personification of the-a country of England! Is-a that what you were-a looking for?"

"How did you know?" England's response was swift, cynical and sharp. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you-a want to know about little old me? Well, I'm-a Ancient Rome! Feel-a free to call me Rome~ Or even-a better, Mama Rome! Grandma makes me-a feel old, really, " she gushed as her way of introduction and England could almost see her hearts-for-eyes.

A feeling of dread washed over the obstinate blond and he shook his head repeatedly. "That's not possible," he said shakily, pointing a gloved finger at her, "the **real** Ancient Rome is male! Y-You're an impostor, dammit! How did you know, you blasted woman?"

She clucked her tongue, "Don't-a get mouthy with me, young boy! And-a besides, haven't I-a already told you you're-a in a different, well, world? Oh and for a formal-a introduction, welcome to the world of Nyotalia!

Oh and as for Romulus, he's my male counterpart! Allow me to explain what our universe is based on..."

And then the dark olive skinned lady told him all about this new, beautiful world, and he was lucky to have known of that beautiful, beautiful mirror.

Now the only trouble would be telling everyone else. Together as the whole world they were a rather... rambunctious bunch, and that was putting it as lightly and inoffensively as you possibly can.l

So now, after her explaining it to him, England had found out that this universe {'Nyotalia'} was the world belonging to other personifications of their countries, almost like gender-bent versions of them. They shared similar hair and eye colours, and their personalities also vaguely represented each other's. It was sort of cool, in a way, but England let his mind wander to what could've happened if they'd landed in a world that was, well, not as nice as Nyotalia. Anyways, these "girl" {or "guy" in some cases} versions of them were known as their 'nyos', respectively, and apparently in this world the countries in his world were known as 'hetas' as well, coincidentally. The term 'Hetalia' was coined for their universe and England thought about why that might be but didn't dwell on it too much.

In the meantime, Norway and Romania had awoken and were immediately informed of the situation by England, who assumed it would probably be better for them to hear it from him instead of some random lady so they wouldn't go criticizing her like he had. Norway wasn't fazed in the slightest, emotionless as ever, but England saw the twinkle in his eyes, while Romania seemed very invigorated and hyped up like he was on too much sugar, but at the same time the strawberry blond was normally like that. They both seemed to take an instant liking to the joyous Mama Rome, though.

"You can-a call me Regula, if you-a find that more-a comfortable!"

Romania pouted, "But I wanted to call you Mama Rome!"

As Mama Rome, or Regula gushed over how adorable the fanged boy was, it seemed almost everyone else were stirring from their lovely and deep slumber on the cool, cobblestone floor. As it turns out, Sealand and his friends managed to get themselves into this too.

"Woah, that's wicked dude!" America cried when he heard the news, splashing cold water on his face as he knelt near the marble fountain that sat luxuriously in the middle of the park they were in.

"I have to say, I must agree with America-san," Japan added politely, bowing to Regula out of courtesy, as he usually did.

"You're lucky I don't have my piece prize or I would beat you with it," Switzerkand grumbled while his sister Liechtenstein attempted to rationalize him {to no avail, however}.

Regula laughed her pretty laugh and slung her arms around both Veneziano and Romano, who seemed content in the arms of a nice Italian woman.

"Vhat?" Germany asked, confused. His brother kept poking fun at him and imitating his slicked-back hair and such but Germany paid his "awesome" brother no mind at all, not to mention Hungary had already taken care of that while Austria watched patiently.

"It-a just makes me a-laugh how a few of you and your counterparts are quite alike while some are rather different, and I'm-a sure I-a can already tell which ones are-a going to get along the-a best!"

* * *

It turned out that lovely little park actually belonged to a campus of sorts, that Regula/Mama Rome owned.

"So do you guys live together or somethin'?" Denmark questioned loudly from the back of the group, although his tall and spiky blond hair were still visible despite the massive amount of people. Choking sounds were heard not too shortly afterwards.

Regula smiled amusedly as if this was already a regular occurrence in their parts and it probably was. After all, if anything this place was probably home to a female Norway and Denmark, and they'd be just about the same.

"... Not-a really, you see. In the few months of a-summer we all-a gather right here on this-a campus, all of us, and-a enjoy the summer weather while it-a lasts! It's-a really fun! We have barbecues, dances, paintball, swimming, a-rock climbing, water gun fights... you-a know, the works."

"Sounds epic, man!" America fist pumped enthusiastically, in his normal booming voice. Gosh, was the blond loud with a capital L, O, U and D.

Russia seemed to think the same thing, because he placed a large arm around his shoulder, "Hush now, da? There is no reason to be so loud," he said in a childish voice. "Or I will have to crush you, da?"

Belarus stared up at her big brother through long and silky platinum blond locks, in complete and utter admiration. She managed to keep up with her brother's long strides with her equally long legs. Ukraine made an attempt to catch up with her siblings, but to no avail. She instead opted to hang back with the really cute Baltic Trio, and the totes fab Poland of course!1!1

Shoe upon shoe clicked on the floors as they admired the gorgeous scenery and they eventually ended up in front of an office. They were now in a sort of building although it wasn't really. It had a giant wrap around porch with high arches so you could easily view the outdoors. The reason it didn't really seem a building was because it was all around a nice orangey pink colour and there were doors. You'd go in and there was a room. It seemed they didn't relate to each other at all, actually.

"I'll-a get my three girls to-a show you around as I-a have important business to attend-a to," she informed happily. "When you're-a done the grand tour, I'll have-a figured out a-who you'll be staying with! Enjoy, _il mio quelle belle_!"

 **[Author's Note:** So, uh, hi? I know I promised it would be up right after but uh, I lied? Sorry, thing is is gotten lazy because I write it all down on paper so typing it up is hella tiring! I ignarled it for a few days. Days stretched into weeks and when I finally went back to re-read it I was pretty horrified. I ignored it for a bit due to writer's block, swdly. A few days ago I finally got around to typing this baby up whilst editing at the same time. And now, it's done! I need to rewrite chapter two, too {I actually had these do one since like, **November** , so yeah... That's all my excuses! Next chapter will most likely be rewritten soon so I have some things to ask;

1\. Who would you want the Hetalia group to room with it? You could always split it, like maybe the Hetalia boys'll live with NYo Hungary and Hetalia girls with Nyo Austria. Or you could just have it all in one house I guess. Most likely someone who lives alon though but is mentioned to have a big house; for example, Austria or in this case Nyo!Austria. I believes it's mentioned they live in a mansion of sorts? And the only person they'd have to live with would be Kugelmugel, probably. Preferably not Nyo England just because I've focused a lot on England this chapter, in general. This question also ties into the next question!

2\. As for rooming in general, would dorms of a sort be preferred? Or I had this idea where in the back there were a bunch of little houses for them to live in and they'd live with certain people: for example, a Nordic household, then Austria and Kugelmugel, or maybe just have a micronation house, an allies house, an axis house... Like that sort of thing! The houses would make more sense cause that would be a hell of a lot of dorm rooms, but whatever. You decide.

3\. Also, planning to have Mama Rome plan something special for their arrival. A dance, a beach bash, or a barbecue? Which one do you think it would be best and the most fun?

Make sure you comment if you want to see more of a specific character!

 **Translations**

 _Italian_

'il mio quelle belle' - 'my pretty ones'

Anywho, stay super!

Love, missmicro-chan~ **]**


End file.
